This invention relates to a semi-automatic rifle, and more particularly to a semi-automatic rifle especially designed for shoulder firing positions.
Semi-automatic rifles, such as the Browning automatic rifle (BAR), the semi-automatic rifle disclosed in Applicant's prior patent 4,677,897, and Pat. No. 4,867,040 issued Sept. 19, 1989, are designed to be used in a prone position. In these automatic rifles, the stock carrying a rear shoulder pad is fixed to the rear end of the housing and the front of the housing is usually supported upon a bipod so that the rifle is normally used in a prone position. In these rifles, both the shoulder pad and the hand grip and trigger are mounted on the housing behind the magazine, while the bipod is mounted on the front of the housing.
Although the above-semi-automatic rifles are quite effective when fired from the prone position, nevertheless, their construction and unbalanced weight do not render the rifle susceptible for use in any other firing position, and particularly in the standing, kneeling or sitting positions.